Who Ever Said That Cat's Don't Like Water?
by Strawberry10
Summary: A legendary amulet is said to exist that can enhance a mutants powers, but only certain decendents can use it. Will Kitty solve the puzzle and find true love before it's too late? (ch.4 is fixed and chapter 5 is up)
1. Introduction

Who Say's Cats Don't Like Water?

  


Disclaimer: All x-men characters belong to their respective owners and not to me.

* * *

  
  


The giant oak tree's branches swayed with the light summer breeze. It's shadow danced on the floor of the dimly lit room. Kitty leaned back in her chair and watched the light flicker in and out of her window. 'I've been having this weird feeling that something big is going to happen soon, man, I'm starting to sound like Jean. I'm not the one who is supposed to get premonitions around here, but if something was going to happen Jean or the professor would tell us....right?' Kitty sighed and shrugged it off. 'Maybe I just have too much time on my hands, I mean, it is summer vacation after all'.

"Kitty! We're all going outside to play some baseball, want to come?!" Bobby stood in the doorway with his bat in hand and the other resting on his hip. He had a goofy grin on his face, obviously remembering the one time they played baseball and it got out of hand. It was supposed to be a "fair" game but they had all used their powers. You can imagine what happened after that.

"You bet!" Kitty was happy to have an excuse to get outside. She shut the door behind Bobby as he left and dug through a drawer to find her uniform. She was proud to say that she had changed a lot from joining the x-men a couple years ago. Not only has she physically changed, but mentally also. Before she came to Xavier institute she was a scrawny valley girl who only cared about doing well in school and having an ordinary life. Now she was proud to say that she is stronger, prettier, smarter, and more mature than she used to be. She looked at herself in the full length mirror and was not disappointed with what she saw. Sure she wasn't as mature looking as Jean, or as cool as Rouge but she brought a lot to the table. 

Her button nose scrunched up as she examined herself. She had a growth spurt over the last year and was developing quite nicely. Her legs were longer and she had a lot more curves than when she first started high school. She had started wearing her hair down seeing how it framed her face nicely, but since she was going out to play baseball she decided to put it into her old style of a ponytail. Smiling at herself in the mirror, her emerald eyes lit up. 'Let's play some ball! Maybe it will get my mind off things' she ran down the long staircase and phased right through the door, not bothering to open it up.

  


Meanwhile in the professor's office....

  


"If what I have heard is true... we must take action immediately. Storm, tell the children that I will be holding a meeting with them all tonight at 6. Logan, see to it that the jet is ready to go." Storm stood up and walked out of the room followed by Logan who glanced over his shoulder to see Professor Xavier lost in thought. 

  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  


Well that's it for the introduction! Sorry for it being short, it's just to set the "mood" you could say. This is my first ever fanfiction so comments and support are greatly appreciated! Please no flames. Nice advise is always welcome though. (P.S. Should I write with less or more description, and or dialog. This is a concern of mine).

-Strawberry ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

Who Said That Cat's Don't Like Water?

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, they belong to their respective owners.

  


* * *

  
  


Chapter 1

at the 6pm meeting...

  
  


Everyone was shocked when Storm had stopped their baseball game to tell them that the Professor was holding a mandatory meeting. The Professor never called a meeting unless it was important. As the teenagers sat restlessly in the main hall, Storm came out and greeted them.

"Professor Xavier is going to talk about some new information that has come to our attention, that effects us all." Murmuring broke out amongst the young mutants and some of the older ones shouted out questions.

"Is zeet bad news?" Kurt asked as he sat on the edge of his seat, "Are ve in trouble?"

"Is it the brotherhood again?" Scott looked stern, as if he were ready to go on the drop of a dime to fight them. Jean squeezed his hand and shook her head no.

Kitty was to afraid to ask any questions... it was all she could do just to resist the urge of telling someone she felt something big coming. She knew if she did they would only laugh and say she wanted attention. But, just the thought that something big was going to happen made her a bit queasy.

"Settle down students, all your questions will be answered." Professor Xavier wheeled out from his office and approached the group of mutants. Everyone became suddenly quiet as they waited for what the professor had to say. "It has come to my attention that there is an important item that can either be a worthy asset or harmful to us, depending on who has it. There is a rumor that a special amulet has been found that can extremely enhance a mutants powers. If someone like Magneto were to get hold of it, it could mean horrific destruction. Even the X-men would not be a match for him at that point. I am leaving tonight to find out more about this amulet and to hopefully obtain it before Magneto. Storm will be accompanying me, Beast and Logan will be in charge here while I am gone. Any other questions can be answered by them." With that been said he left quickly with Storm.

Most of the younger mutants just brushed it off as no big deal which was a big mistake. Jean quickly jumped down their throats with a lecture on how important it was that the X-men get the amulet. Jean scared Jamie so bad that he fell backwards and multiplied into five Jamies... all of them flustered and trying to hid from Jeans stern gaze. Kitty saw Kurt laughing at the whole thing and she wish she felt like laughing... but instead she was filled with an odd sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Are ya alright Kitty?" Rough looked at her with some concern. They had become pretty close friends over the years.

"Yeah. I'm alright, I think I'm going to go to bed though." She got up and slowly made her way to the bedroom. Laying on her back, she stared up at the ceiling. 'There's nothing to worry about right? The professor has it all under control.'

  


The next morning...

"Any news from the professor Jean?" Scott, Rouge, Kitty, Kurt, and Evan were all gathered around Jean at the breakfast table.

"Only that things are going smoothly so far and that he expects to be home tomorrow."

"Wow, that's great" Scott said as he patted Jean on the back like it was thanks to her that the professor was doing well. Rouge rolled her eyes and continued eating her bagel. Kitty managed to laugh a bit and give Rouge a sympathetic look.

"I hope him and auntie O come back home safely," Evan pitched in.

"Zeet is a good things the Professor found out about zee amulet so quickly, right Kitty?" He looked over to her with a big smile

"...Yeah. Like, good thing."

"You seem kind of out of it today Kitty, are you alright?" Jean asked.

"Yeah I'm ok," She was just thankful that Jean didn't read her mind, the last thing she needed was a lecture from her, "I think I am going to go walk around the grounds a bit, cya later."

  
  


Outside the Xavier Mansion....

Kitty wondered around the institute not really intending to go anywhere. She was deep in thought, wondering why this amulet thing was such a big deal to her, she didn't even really understand what it was. She quickly rounded the corner while staring at her feet and not looking where she was going. Slam!! She ran right into someone and fell backwards.

"Ow!" Kitty looked up to see five Jamies sitting on the ground rubbing their heads. "Oh sorry Jamie, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"AH.... ah.... t-that's alright... Kitty...hehe" All five Jamies turned scarlet when they saw who it was and all five Jamies tried to help Kitty up (causing her to fall again). "oops, sorry!"

"Haha, it's ok." Kitty stood up and dusted herself off as the Jamies reunited into one blushing Jamie.

"I-I got to go!" He stammered as he ran away in the opposite direction. Kitty just laughed, Jamie wasn't a little boy anymore and was starting to get uncomfortable around girls... especially Kitty. She remembered the time when she dragged him along to a concert and he came wearing a tux. He even gave her a corsage. Jamie was one of the sweetest boys she had met. She was half tempted to go right then and there to find him an equally cute and sweet girlfriend. Too bad matchmaking was never one of her talents. She had enough problems with her own relationships... or should it be the lack of relationships. There were plenty of guys she liked but she never had the guts to ask them out. The closest she ever got was asking Lance to a dance. She really liked Lance.. And still does, but with him being a brotherhood member, it made things too difficult.

Kitty spent the rest of the afternoon and evening with Kurt and Rouge trying to get her mind off things and trying not to be so anxious for the Professor to return home. 

  


* * *

  
  


That's it for chapter 1! What do you think so far? No, this is not a Jamie/Kitty fanfic, I just think he is the cutest kid so I had to put him in there (now that I mention it, I don't think I have ever seen a Jamie fic before...hmmm). You might notice that Kitty doesn't really have the valley girl accent anymore (except for the occasional "like"). That's because she grew out of it. More Romance in the future chapters and more action... I know it's kinda boring now but I need to introduce the plot before I can get any of the interesting stuff in. As for couplings... you'll just have to wait and see. Review!

-Strawberry


	3. Chapter 2

Who Said That Cat's Don't Like Water?

  


Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, Marvel Comics does.

  


* * *

  
  
  


Chapter 2

  


The next day...

  


Kitty woke up extra early the next morning because she had no idea when the professor would be coming home. After quickly throwing on a pair of jeans and a small light blue tank top, she rushed down the stairs nearly falling right into Kurt. Luckily she phased right before hitting him, but Kurt fell over anyways (from the Shock).

"Ah, sorry Kurt! I seem to be causing a lot of people to fall over lately." She helped him up and laughed at him blushing so fiercely. He was embarrassed that she had startled him so much. Together they walked down to the main hall where Scott and Jean were sitting on the couch talking.

"Oh, I hope were not interrupting anything here, right Kurt?" Kitty laughed as Scott blushed and Jean seemed flustered.

"Yeah Kitty, maybe ve should leave them alone, vouldn't vant to interrupt the smooching." Kurt grinned and nudged Kitty.

"You two should get a room, the rest of us really don't need to see a make out session in the main hall" Kitty winked at them. Ever since Scott and Jean started going out, all the kids couldn't help but tease them. That's just the way it was if you dated someone in the institute, your free game.

"Haha, hilarious you two, but look who's talking. You and Kurt are always hanging out together, how do we know that you don't play kissy face when no ones looking?" Jean flashed a smile seeing she struck a cord with Kurt.

"Well maybe we do. OO-la-la Kurt, want to go make kissy face?" Kitty laughed as she looked at Kurt with a grin on her face. Poor Kurt was so red that a tomato paled in comparison. She was half expecting a nose bleed from him.

"Ve.. I mean.. I... I mean.. She.. And me.. Ve... You know!" Kurt stammered around, not being able to complete a sentence. He could be really cute sometimes... and he even asked her out once. She really liked Kurt, he was her best friend, but she didn't say yes because she knew he only had a crush on her and it would pass. Kitty was right on that fact. Even though he still blushed and got flustered around her, Kurt was starting to notice other girls too. One girl in particular was starting to catch his attention. Her name was Amanda and she was human, but she cared for Kurt (even the blue and fuzzy part) and Kitty knew that they were good for each other.

"So Jean, any news on what time they will be getting back?" Kitty asked, impatiently.

"How about now?" Rouge walked out from around the corner "I just heard the jet land."

"Wow, well lets go!" Kitty grabbed Kurt and Rouge and dragged them across the main hall to the doors that led down to the launching room of the Jet. 'See Kitty? There was nothing to worry about... the professor is back safe and sound with the amulet.'

  


Jet Garage Area...

  


The Jet had just landed when Kitty and the others arrived to the scene. The large black plane loomed over them. Slowly the platform lowered and Storm walked down gracefully followed by the professor who seemed quite happy.

"Welcome back professor," Jean stepped forward, "We were all.." She was cut off midsentence when she saw someone else stepping off the Jet. It was a boy who looked to be around 17 or 18. He wall tall and slender but seemed to be muscular at the same time. His hair was fairly short but it was so fair it almost seemed to flow. Kitty couldn't tell what color it was, when it was in the shadows it seemed black but when the light shined on it, it seemed to be a rich blue. He moved forward quickly and seemed to hover around the area that the professor sat. His motions were smooth and graceful and he looked like a delicate dragonfly skimming over the surface of a pond. His head turned quickly and looked straight at her. She knew she was staring and normally she would quickly look away, but there was something in his eyes. They were vivid blue that contrasted with his hair, but they were also cold and icy. She quickly averted her gaze. He was gorgeous, but there was something in his eyes that frightened her. She looked over to Rouge and Jean to see if they saw it too, but they were too busy drooling over good he looked in his tight fitting clothes.

"I would like to introduce you all to Luke Madison, he will be staying with us. I will explain everything else as soon as you can gather everyone up. In the meantime, can one of you show Luke to the guest bedroom?" Jean quickly raised her hand, only to lower it down again when she got a jealous glance from Scott.

"Me and Kitty can do it," said Rouge as she winked at Kitty. Now more than ever she wanted to smack Rouge up-side the head. 'What is she thinking, volunteering me to do something. Then again... he is beautiful, so she is probably just trying to help me out. Why doesn't he scare her though? He's too overwhelming for me to even look at.'

"Alright, you two go on ahead while me and the others go round everyone up," said Jean reluctantly as she, Scott and Kurt left the room. Kitty just stood still, afraid to move, when Rouge grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door with Luke walking cooly behind them with his hands in his pockets. Even though he was behind her, she could still feel his cold eyes on her. Their piercing chill sent shivers down her spine and made her hair stand on end. Slowly they made their way upstairs.

"So, Luke, what brings ya here?" Rouge said casually, with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"The amulet," His voice startled Kitty, she had expected it to be rough, but even though it was stern, it was also smooth, almost like honey. He only said two words but just those couple words seemed to lure her in. She didn't know if it was what he said or how he said it.

"Ah, that's right, well here is ya room" Rouge said turning red because she expected a somewhat more in-depth answer. He nodded and went inside, slowly shutting the door.

"Well he's an odd one, but he sure is hot. Ah think all the girls will be after him, don't you?" But Kitty didn't hear what she said... she was lost in thought.

  
  


At the X-men Meeting...

Everyone had gathered to hear everything the professor had to say, but more importantly, to catch a glimpse of the new guy that "came with" the amulet. This time the only murmuring that could be heard was from one girl to another as they sighed over Luke, or from one guy to another grumbling on how unfair it is to them. Kitty on the other hand was silent and chose to sit as far away from Luke as possible. She still wasn't able to shake off the feeling from earlier. 

Professor Xavier came out and chuckled at the girls reactions to Luke, not surprised at all with their infatuation with him. "Welcome everyone, I'm glad you all could come. Let's get started. As you all know, I left to recover a special amulet for I feared Magneto getting a hold of it, well I'm happy to say that for now those fears may be put at rest. As I am sure you have noticed, we have a newcomer to the institute. His name is Luke. His family has been guardians of the amulet ever since it was created. He has told very helpful information one of which I was heartened to hear. The amulet does indeed enhance a mutants abilities, but only those of the family who are direct decedents of the amulets creator. Thus, Magneto, not being a decedent can not use it. But this is no time to celebrate, because the true user of the amulet has not been found, if Magneto gets to this person before we do then he might be able to sway him or her to his cause, and we do not know how strong this mutant will be. Either way it is now our duty to find this person, unfortunately, Luke is not sure how the decedent can be found, but he has traced the families aura to this area. We must all keep an eye out, the decedent can be right here in Bayville. We are looking for someone who has family origins from Liverpool, England. Contact me if you find anything out." The professor left talking to Logan about certain search methods.

"Wow, it could be someone we know. My family came from Ireland a long time ago, so it sure isn't me, what about you guys," Bobby tilted his head towards Kitty and Rouge. Rouge shook her head no and Kitty replied, "I don't know where my family came from, but isn't Jean's from England, like way back?"

"Who is this Jean?" Luke stood above her with his arms crossed. Kitty noticed his slight English accent for the first time. She then numbly pointed to the red head in the corner, at which he started to head to.

"Wow, he's really gun-ho on finding the decedent, isn't he?" Bobby said as he watched him interrogate Jean on her past, "Whatcha want to bet that it is Jean. I mean, her powers are really strong and she is smart, it must be her."

"Ah don't think so, nothin' so great about her if you ask me." Rouge turned her head abruptly away from Jeans direction.

"Is that Jealousy I hear?" Bobby laughed as Rouge got up and chased him out of the hall. Kitty just got up and started off to her room. 'It probably is Jean, why wouldn't it be?'

  


* * *

  
  


That's it for chapter 2! What do you think so far? Is it getting more interesting? Well there is a lot more to come. I will try to keep adding one chapter a night until it is finished. (This being my first fanfic, I'm not used to writing this much. Thank you to anyone who encourages me). As for couplings... yes I did add an OC to this story. I know I am disappointing people by not using a normal pairing but the truth is I couldn't! I am a big fan on Kurtty, Lancitty, and Pietro/Kitty, so I just couldn't choose!!! As a result.... Luke came to be. I think he is refreshing though. All the other pairings were with open and easy going, fun loving guys. I thought it would be interesting to see her paired with a tall, mysterious, quiet type. I hope you guys will like how it turns out. Review! 

  


-Strawberry

  



	4. Chapter 3

Who Said That Cat's Don't Like Water?

  


Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. Thanks for reminding me.

  


* * *

  
  
  


Chapter 3

  


The next day...

Everyone was out asking people of where their origins could be traced. Kitty had walked through the park telling people she was doing a survey on Bayville ancestry. So far nothing amazing had come up. She was surprised just how many Dutch there were.

"Hello, miss, I am doing a survey, could you tell me where your ancestors are from? What's that? They were Dutch? Ah, I see, thank you for your time." Kitty sighed, 'another point for Dutch, I wonder what kind of results the others are getting.'

"Kitty!" Kitty looked over her clipboard to see Lance running up to her, "Hey, glad I found you."

"Hey Lance, sorry I don't really have time to chat now"

"Yeah, about that. You might as well stop looking for the decedent." He leaned against a tall oak tree as casually as he could, grinning, because he knew he had caught her off guard.

"W-what did you say? How did you know that was what I was doing?!"

"All of us at the brotherhood know about, heard it straight from Magneto himself. Don't make the mistake of thinking you're the only one who is searching for whoever it is. I wouldn't be surprised if Magneto has found em' already." The shadow the trees provided cloaked over Lance but they still couldn't hide his smirk. Kitty was getting angry, it was this kind of attitude that stopped her from falling in love with Lance. She couldn't stand this side of him... the Magneto's lapdog side.

"...Why are you telling me this," She couldn't help but wonder why he would willingly give out that kind of information.

" Just thought you would like to be on the winning side," When he laughed his whole body shook. Slowly he walked over to Kitty, "What's the matter pretty kitty? Cat got your tongue?"

"You're a real jerk sometimes Lance! And for your information I AM on the winning side!" She clenched her fists in fury. But Lance only smiled again and leaned forward.

"With that kind of attitude, you'll be lucky if I take you back after we destroy your friends."

"Why you..!!! She was about to entertain the idea of punching his face in when she heard a snapping of a twig behind her.

"None of the X-men will destroyed, Magneto has not found the decedent." The voice echoed through her entire being. She slowly turned around to see Luke leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"And who are you pretty boy?" Lance growled.

"It doesn't matter who I am, you should worry about yourself. It's not polite to hassle women." He stepped further into the sunlight, showing his eyes to their fullest. This time Kitty found them looking full on towards Lance with an intense gaze. There was a difference though, this time his gaze was direct and forceful. She half expected beams to shoot out like what happened with Scott.

"Is that a threat? One small earthquake and I would be rid of you, so don't mess with me!" Lance talked big but it was obvious that Luke's leer was scaring him.

"I would prefer to leave our powers out of this." He seemed as cool and collected as ever. Even his accent added to how suave he looked staring down Lance.

"C-Count yourself lucky pretty boy! I'm not finished with you!" Lance quickly walked in the opposite direction.

Kitty was stunned. Did Luke just try to protect her?

"I.... I could have taken care of myself." She eventually found her voice. He was intimidating but she wanted to make it perfectly clear that she didn't need his help.

Luke walked over to a nearby fountain and sat down on the edge of it. He casually looked at her and said "I know... I wasn't so much worried for you as I was for your hand. You looked like you were about to hit him." He looked at her eye to eye. Last time he did that she was scared, but this time his eyes seemed to be laughing. They were still as intense as ever, but they almost seemed to be smiling. Even though she was a bit intimidated, she sat next to him and looked in the direction of some bushes.

"Your not running away or avoiding me?" He laughed a little. Kitty turned to him shocked.

"You laugh?!" Quickly realizing what she said, Kitty clasped her hands over her mouth. Even though she was alarmed that someone so calm and serious could laugh, there was no reason to be rude.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. I'll leave if you want." He made to get up but Kitty found herself tugging on his sleeve. She didn't mean to stop him, but for some reason she didn't want him to leave her. It gave her an almost sad feeling.

Luke looked at her and remained seated. There was an uncomfortable silence for a good couple minutes before Kitty spoke up.

"Shouldn't you be with Jean? I mean... isn't she our only lead so far?" Kitty knew that Luke had been waiting for some kind of sign to determine if Jean really was the decedent, and if she was then it was his job to protect her and the amulet (which the professor was holding onto).

"Scott doesn't seem to like me. He told me he could protect her himself and that if anything happened I would be the first to know." He stared forward serious once again. Kitty laughed.

"He's just jealous, don't worry about it," Luke turned to look at her, and Kitty just smiled. 'He's not so scary, I think he was actually sad about the thought of Scott disliking him. He must really have a concern for others and what they think of him.'

"But, there is no need for that. I have no feelings towards Jean" His pale eyes no longer seemed cold, but instead they were filled with compassion. They were intense in a very different way this time. Kitty found herself blushing for no reason, and happy too. 'Why am I acting like this... yesterday I was scared to death of him. Maybe I never gave him a chance.'

"Kitty?...hello?" Kitty had completely zoned out. Suddenly a flick of water hit her face snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I totally spaced out." She blushed even deeper when she saw him smiling. She didn't know something could be so beautiful. 

"Look," Luke turned his head toward the fountain, and Kitty followed suit. The water seemed the same as usual, but then a large spiral began to form. The whirlpool shot out of the water in a cylinder. Quickly the cylinder began to take shape, and form a figure. In a couple seconds Kitty was staring at a small figurine of herself made out of water. It smiled and waved back at her.

"You.... you control water?" She looked at Luke. 'I guess I knew he was a mutant, but it's still a bit surprising.'

"Yes. I love water, it can be beautiful and yet destructive. It takes on whatever form it needs to." He continued to stare into the water (that had returned to its normal flowing in the fountain). "We should be getting back now."

He stood up as quietly and cooly as he always did. He started to walk forward, then stopped. Kitty didn't understand why he was just standing there, then it dawned on her that he was waiting for her to walk with him. Quickly she stood up walked to his side. Slowly they walked back down the path that lead to the institute.

"Why is the amulet so important to you?" She asked, keeping her eyes steady on the path beneath her feet.

"It's my destiny."

"Destiny? How so?"

"As you know, my family has always protected the amulet. It is the duty of my family to keep it out of the hands of evil. Since my father is now too old to protect it, it is my responsibility. I was raised knowing that I might someday die protecting the amulet.... it's all I know."

Kitty was truly touched. She couldn't imagined being trained to protect and even die for something like he had been.

"You would die for it?"

"I would never hesitate to put my life on the line to protect something I care about." His honesty and loyalty amazed her. Scott would be surprised how much they had in common.

"Nobody is going to die as long as I can help it!" Kitty said determined, with her fists clenched, only to turn red when realizing how silly she sounded. To her surprise Luke just laughed.

"No, I believe you." He smiled at her again as they entered the institute.

  
  


Kitty's room...

"Come on, tell me what happened!!" Rouge was sitting in Kitty's chair leering at Kitty who was lying on her bed.

"I told, you, nothing happened. We just talked."

"Yeah, Ah think ya have the hots for him." Rouge laughed seeing Kitty obviously flustered.

"I-I do not! I don't have the hots for him"

"Suuuuuure ah believe ya." Rouge smiled sarcastically, "well whether you admit it to yourself now or later, is none of my concern, but if you want to know... Ah think he likes ya too." With that Rouge left the room and shut the door behind her.

'...do I like him?'

  
  


* * *

  
  


Chapter 3 is done! Yay! Only a few more chapters to go. How is it so far? I hope you guys like it. This chap. was mostly romance stuff. There will be more action in the next chapter. Sorry to all of Lances fans out there who are ready to clobber me. I really do like Lance.. Really! I just needed a bad guy character and he fit the position best. Review!

-Strawberry ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

Who Ever Said That Cat's Don't Like Water?

  


Disclaimer: Do I own X-men? No I do not!

  


(Sorry about the mixup with the repeating chapters... I loaded the wrong one. Have chapter 5= chapter4 and so on is really confusing. I regret naming the first chapter the introduction. ^_^;;)

  


* * *

  
  


Chapter4

  


Friday Morning at the Brotherhood House...

  


"Yo, you really blew it with Kitty," Toad was laying on the couch reading a fishing magazine. Toad was with Lance when they were out looking for the "decedent" guy. Lance had told him to hide out in the bushes while he talked to Kitty, except Lance had ran off after seeing some other mutant, completely forgetting about Toad.

"Stop rubbing it in ok! SO I got a little cocky, so what! If she doesn't like it then I could care less." Lance had been touchy ever since he had gotten back from the incident. He was determined to fight it out with that guy who had showed up, no matter what.

"Yeah, wouldn't be so bad if that guy hadn't scared you off. After you left I caught them making googly eyes at each other. Not surprising, he IS a lot better looking than you after all." Toad stopped laughing as the house started to shake.

"Hey, hey! Take it easy! It's not your fault you weren't born with natural beauty like me," Pietro said as he was leaning on the doorway listening to the conversation, "You really screwed up this time. I mean, I could handle you or me getting Kitty, but some guy we don't even know? I'm not about to let that happen, if you know what I mean."

"Then your gonna help me demolish him?" Lance asked hopefully.

"Only to get back our pretty kitty, after that you can consider me your love rival again." Pietro sped off, out of the house leaving Lance dumbstruck and Toad rolling his eyes.

"Pietro's too flamboyant, yo." Toad commented as Lance sluggishly made his way upstairs knowing that he would only be defeating the lesser of two evils/rivals by getting rid of that other guy, once they did that he would still have Pietro to deal with, and Pietro always got the girl he wanted. Toad could hear some obscenities being mumbled from the stairs.

  
  


Xavier's office...

  


"Any luck so far professor?" Luke sat with Logan, Storm and Xavier in his office. Storm was talking to the professor about her search results and wanted to know the results of the other's.

"I'm afraid not Storm, Jean seems to still be our only candidate, and yet I am still not sure it is her. Indeed her powers are strong, but something doesn't seem right about it. What do you think Luke?" The Professor looked over the reserved boy. He seemed quite brave but the professor could tell that he was just trying to hide his insecurities. And no wonder, to be in charge of such a great responsibility at 17 is a large burden for one so young to carry.

"I...I would like to hold onto the amulet," He seemed almost frightened to ask.

"No way! How could we be sure you wouldn't just hand it over to Magneto?!" Logan was now standing over Luke with his fists clenched.

"Logan, please still down," Xavier waited for him to be seated before continuing, "You want it, in hopes that it will aid you in finding the decedent correct?" Luke nodded, "Then I will entrust you with it" The professor began to open a drawer that contained the amulet.

"No, I don't trust him at all!" Logan started to protest again but was stopped by Xavier.

"He has been trained to protect the amulet, I would trust him more with the amulet than I would myself. I believe in him." And with that he turned to Luke, "Do what you must, I hope you find the heir soon." Luke nodded once more, took the amulet and walked out the door leaving Logan quite upset. Luke wasn't too worried though because already he felt the amulet tugging him in a certain direction.

  
  


At Lookout Point..

  


Kitty was sitting at the lookout point where Scott often drove his car. She found it to be a very nostalgic place. She started to remember everything she and the others had gone through. They had fought hard and struggled. Kitty remembered when the world first found out about mutants and all the torment that had followed. Finally things were starting to settle down and humans were starting to except them, no questions asked, but then this amulet thing came up. She was starting to enjoy the peace and quiet, but the thought of Magneto becoming a strong enemy again threatened her present happiness. She only hoped that Luke would find the heir quickly. Even though they had only been searching a few days, it seemed like forever.

She hadn't seen Luke since the day before, he had been in a meeting with the professor when she left. Kitty did want to see him though. 'As much as I want this all to be over with, I am afraid that when it is, he will leave. Why should I feel like that though? I mean, I've only known the guy a couple days! And I hardly even know him. He's so mysterious, I think he could be here a month without me finding anything out about him. But still... I feel so strange when I'm with him. I feel safe and secure. I guess I don't want that to go away' Her thoughts were broken when she heard a rustling sound behind her.

"Here, kitty kitty," Pietro and Lance were grinning as they stepped out from behind some trees. "Where is the pretty boy I heard about? Well he cant be as good looking as me of course."

"He's not here, so you might as well just go home." She pointed at the way they came.

"You're breakin' my heart Kitty! Why do you have to act that way. Don't you like me?" Pietro stepped a bit closer.

"I'm not about to be one of your many girlfriends, what would I be... number 5 this week?"

"Um.... actually now that Susan moved, you can be number four." Lance chuckled at Pietro because he knew that he was completely serious. How one guy could be that lucky with the ladies he would never know.

"In your dreams!" Kitty glared in their direction.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I had a really good one last night.. It started off with..." Pietro didn't have time to finish his story because Lance had hit him on the back of the head.

"Stop thinking about my girlfriend like that pervert!" They both glared at each, forgetting that kitty was there. She used their stupidity to her advantage and began to walk away.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?" Pietro zoomed over to her and grabbed her before she had a chance to phase through him, "Uh uh uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Look down." Kitty looked to see that he was holding her over the side of the cliff and if she were to phase she would fall straight down. She had no choice but to hope that he wouldn't let her go.

"Pretty Smart, right Kitty" Lance stepped forward smiling from ear to ear, "My idea, you've phased out of my hands so many times that I finally figured out a way to get around that little problem."

"Trust me, If you try anything I will still phase. I would rather die than go out with either of you!" With that said she spat in Pietro's general direction.

"Well that's not very lady like. This is just to get your friends attention anyways." Pietro kept a steady grip on her waist as Lance kept a look out.

"He won't come! He doesn't even know I'm here! What if your arms get tired? Are you going to let me die because your so stupid?" Pietro and Lance fell quiet... they were dumbstruck. They hadn't thought about the fact that He might not be with her or not know where she was.

"You morons," She rolled her eyes as the other two blushed out of embarrassment.

"Put her down!" Kitty turned her head to see someone walking towards them.

"Luke?! What are you..." She was shocked... how did he know she was here?

"Morons huh? Well it looks to me like it worked after all!" Lance said.

"I told you to put her down... this is between us." Luke walked forward step by step. Slowly Pietro put Kitty back on safe ground.

" Listen, I didn't do that because you told me to, I did it because we don't need her now that you're here and ...my arms were getting tired." Pietro stated as Kitty ran over to Luke. 

"Toad told us you have control over water... too bad there isn't any up here eh? Looks like your defenseless." Pietro paced around mocking him.

"I want to beat him up first." Lance said.

"Fine, go get your kicks but save some for me, and I don't want you using your powers, we're on a cliff so one earthquake can send us all down." Pietro grinned knowing that Lance was just about to use them, and shocked knowing he was going to have to fight fair.

"Uh... no matter... I'll still beat him to a pulp!" Lance quickly ran for Luke. He pulled back his fist and swung for Luke's head but all he hit was air. Luke had ducked just in time and punched Lance square in the stomach. Feeling the full force of the blow Lance doubled over clutching his stomach in pain.

"My powers aren't my only strength," Luke stood tall and walked closer to Pietro, passed the collapsed body of Lance who was whimpering with pain.

"Well unlike him, I can use my powers, and I'm going to take care of you once and for all!" Pietro speed around Luke faster than he could follow and constantly threw punches and kicks... normally they wouldn't be so strong but when combined with such speed and with them happening so rapidly Luke found himself on the ground bruised and bleeding.

"Stop it!!!" Kitty found herself running over to Luke's side. Pietro was standing a few feet from them laughing. "Y-You animal!! How could you use your powers when you knew he couldn't?!"

"Kitty... take this, it's yours.." Luke started to pull something out of his pocket.

"Whatever it is can wait... you need to rest, your hurt." But Luke shook his head and placed something in her hand. All of the sudden a rush came over her. Energy blazed through the air and her entire body began to glow. She was filled with such intense power that she became over whelmed. The ground began to tremble and then a sudden burst of light shot out of her hand. Kitty felt herself blacking out... everything started to fade and it got quiet.

  
  


In the Recovery ward...

  


"Ah, Kitty, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Kitty opened her eyes to see the professor wheeled next to the side of her bed, except it wasn't her bed, it was one of the recovery ward's beds.

"What happened? I remember a bright flash...but then." Her head still hurt but other than that she was feeling ok.

"It's alright Kitty. I'll try to explain everything as best as I can. You were at the lookout point when you were confronted with Pietro and Lance." The professor clasped his hands together and looked at her thoughtfully.

"Ah, yes! I remember, then Luke came and.... LUKE?! Where is he? Is he ok?!" She panicked, she remembered him fighting and being badly hurt.

"Calm down, Luke is fine. He carried you back here after you blacked out." The professor pulled a curtain over to show Luke laying asleep in the bed next to hers with several bandages on. 'He was badly hurt and he still carried me home? He must have been in so much pain. I cant imagine anyone doing that. He's amazing'.

"Now that I think about it, why did I black out in the first place? What was that light from?" Kitty looked to the professor. He pulled something out of his pocket and showed her. 

"That night, Luke handed you this. It's the amulet I've told you about. When you held onto it, it's power was too much for you to handle for your first time so you let out a giant blast of energy, sending Pietro and Lance into the forest and you then blacked out."

"But that would mean that..."

"Yes, your great great great grandfather created this amulet. I confirmed with your parents this morning that you indeed have heritage from Liverpool England. I am ashamed that I did not figure it out sooner. You are the heir we have been searching for these past few days." Kitty couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was so sure that the heir would be someone like Jean that she never even considered herself to be a possibility. But here she was... the decedent and heir to a great power that she cant even control!

  


'What's going to happen to me now?'

  


* * *

  
  


That's it for chapter 4! Yup, we got some Pietro in there. Isn't Luke a sweetheart? He carried her home even though he was half dead, now that's love. Now that we know Kitty is the decedent.. What's gonna happen next? You'll have to wait and find out. Review!

-Strawberry ^_^

(P.S. Anybody notice how every chapter seems to be longer than the chapter before it? Almost a page difference everytime!) 


	6. Chapter 5

Who Ever Said That Cat's Don't Like Water?

  


Disclaimer: I still don't own X-men, and chances are I never will.

  


* * *

  
  


Chapter 5

  


The next day...

  


The whole institute was a buzz with the news that the heir had been found and that it was their very own Kitty. Everyone was shocked, and a few were a bit disappointed (namely Jean). But overall they were all very excited, it was like knowing a celebrity. 

Kitty wasn't used to all the attention, and tried to avoid it as much as she could. But it wasn't too much of a problem because she spent all day in the recovery ward watching over Luke, who had been asleep since the incident. The nurse said he would be fine, but that he needed a lot of rest to completely recover. Kitty didn't care, she was willing to wait how ever long it took.

She pulled a chair up to the side of his bed. It felt kind of weird watching him while he slept, but she wanted to make sure she was there when he woke up. 'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, very cute. If I didn't know better, I would say he looked happy. Has he ever been happy? He acts like he has been forced to grow up long before it was time. I can't even imagine a childhood filled with training instead of playing.' She leaned forward and brushed some of Luke's hair out of his face. She couldn't believe how soft it was. Kitty found herself still holding onto a strand of his hair wondering how someone so tough, could be so gentle. She looked down at him and saw that his eyes were open and looking at her. She gasped and started to pull her hand away out of embarrassment, but before she could Luke reached up and grabbed a hold of it. Kitty could feel her cheeks burning.

"I...uh.." Kitty stuttered trying to make an excuse for what she was doing, but the truth was that even she didn't know.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt?" He didn't seem to care about what she was doing, instead he was full of concern about her health.

"Ah! Of course, I'm fine thanks to you." She quickly pulled away her hand and stared at the clean, tiled floor.

"Are you sure? The power was too much for you... I," He tried to sit up but winced in pain. Kitty quickly pushed him back down.

"Don't be stupid, you're far more injured. You should worry about yourself! If you don't take care of yourself, then who will?" She didn't mean to shout at him, it even startled herself.

"Looks to me like you are doing a good job at it." Luke was smiling again. It made her melt. 'Maybe he isn't used to people looking after him, it had probably always been the other way around.'

"Kitty?" She turned around to see Storm standing in the doorway, "The professor wants to see you."

"Ah! Yes, of course. I'll be right there." Kitty stood up and looked to Luke, who simply waved her on.

  


In the Professor's office...

  


"Ah, Kitty. Please sit down. You are probably wondering why I called you here. It obviously has to do with the amulet. I know your first time with it was too much for you, so I have equipped the danger room to be a training area. We will ease you into your new powers little by little until you are able to control them." Kitty nodded, she knew that it was up to her to be able to control them before Magneto's first attack.

"I'll do my best!"

  


At the Brotherhood house...

  


"Ouch! Stop that will ya!!" Toad thought it was hilarious to poke Lance in the stomach because it was the first time that he could make him fall over in pain with just one finger.

"Look at me! I'm Luke! " Toad jabbed Lance with his pinky sending him whimpering to the floor.

"I SWEAR!! WHEN I FEEL BETTER...." Lance glared up at him.

"Man, that makes two of us!" Pietro was laying on the old couch that had popped springs and stuffing coming out of it. After that blast Pietro and Lance had been sent flying into the forest and had quite a rough landing, knocking them both out. They felt worse for the wear. Pietro was so sore that he couldn't even use his acceleration powers without wanting to cry. "When I get through with that Guy..."

None of them completely understood what happened, but they were able to deduct that what Luke had handed to her was the amulet, and that she somehow used it against them. Mystic had to point out to them that Kitty was obviously the heir if she could do that and immediately after called them morons for not seeing it sooner. Later they got word from Magneto that they were to quickly recover because the final battle for the power of the amulet would be soon. 

  
  


Magneto's "Lair"...

  


"So this girl is the one who now holds the power I seek?" Magneto held a picture between his fingers of a pretty girl with medium length brunette hair sitting back against a tree, smiling.

"Yes, but how will you obtain it? Only she is able to use it." Mystic stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"I am not the one who will be using the power, I will just have to persuade her over to our side." Even though Mystic did not know what he had in mind, she knew that it wasn't going to be nice.

  
  


Three Days Later In The Danger Room...

  


"Good Job Kitty, one more time." The professor was watching from above in the control room. Kitty took the amulet (which she was wearing on a chain around her neck) and placed her hand over it. After closing her eyes tightly to concentrate, her body began to give off a glow. The light grew bright for a quick second and then Kitty was gone.

"Kitty, can you hear me?" The professor asked over the intercom.

"Yes, I can hear and see you." Kitty's voice could be heard from the same spot where she was standing a moment ago.

"Hold it as long as you can." The professor looked at several monitor screens and watched their lines rise and fall, all while taking notes. About fifteen minutes later the glowing started again and Kitty reappeared. "A new record, why don't you take the rest of the day off, you have done very well."

"Thanks professor!" And with that Kitty ran out the doors and up to her room. 'I can't believe I am starting to get a hang of this amulet. With it I am not only intangible, but invisible also. It was weird at first but I think I am starting to get used to it.' After changing into some more comfortable clothes, she ran down the hall to see how Luke was doing. He had been released from the recovery ward that morning.

"Kitty! Ah have been looking for ya!" Rouge and Kurt were standing in the hallway looking at her.

"She means ve have been looking for you." Kurt laughed. "Is your training going vell?"

"Hey you guys, it's going great. You want to go do something tonight? I'm finally free!"

"You be, Ah heard of a party." Rough gave her a thumbs up.

"Vell, count me in!" Kurt smiled and the two of them walked off in the opposite direction waving bye to her. Kitty then proceeded to Luke's room where she knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" A stern voice came from inside.

"Who else would it be? Are you really getting that many visitors?"

"Come in Kitty, and no. I scare off all the normal ones." He was sitting by his window looking outside.

"Hey! Like what's that supposed to mean?" Luke looked over his shoulder and smiled. Kitty could see he still had a few bandages, but other than that he looked good as new. "Hey, Mr. All work and no play, what are you doing tonight? Want to go to a party?"

"I wouldn't know what to do, I've never been to a party." Kitty thought he must be joking but he looked completely serious.

"Um, ok. Let's go get your childhood back!!" 'I'll make him have fun, if it's the last thing I do.

  


* * *

  
  


That's it for chapter 5! Sorry this one was a bit dull and shorter than the last, but I had a bit of writers block. Only one more chapter left!!! Then I am done, and I will finally be able to get some sleep! Yay! Sorry again about the confusion of me posting that one chapter twice, it should be fixed now. Please Review (it motivates me to keep going ^_^).

-Strawberry 


End file.
